Forever and always
by Ncistivalover1
Summary: Tony purposes to Ziva, finally, a OS, please, please review, please give it a chance, BTW: I changed the title from us for life to forever and always


**Hey everyone, it seems writing soul mates made me seem a bit better so here is another os, please review, this is just some tiva cuteness, oh and Please, please, please sign your name here - en-AU/petitions/cbs-television-studios-bring-cote- de-pablo-back-to-ncis- to bring cote back to NCIS! Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I own a dog, he owns a tail, his tail owns ringlets, but neither me, the dog, the tail or even the ringlets own NCIS, no copyright intended.**

They had been dating for eight months now, it just seemed right, they had brought a house together and were the most happiest people on the planet.

Gibbs was happy for them, when he looked at them together he just saw happiness but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous that he didnt have his soul mate any more. Though he would never show it.

McGee was also happy for them, Ziva had been though so much in her life, she deserved a little happiness, sometimes they could get annoying in the work place, one time he found them kissing in the men's room, McGee shook his head at the memory.

It was getting dark at the NCIS HQ, they only had 10 more minutes until they went home.

Tony was very excited, he had this planned for weeks now, he felt down deep into his pocket and felt the small velvet box, yes it was still there

Gibbs dismissed them, they all shut down their computers and grabbed their gear and coats. They all headed for the lift when Gibbs called Tony back, Gibbs was the only person to know what Tony had planned.

"Good luck" he said to the younger agent

"Thanks boss" he said shaking off his nerves

"Tony, listen to me, I have watched you to look at each other for eight years, you are crazy about her, she is crazy about you, I have no doubt she'll say yes" he finished, leaving Tony speechless

"I know boss thanks" he muttered

Gibbs nodded for him to leave, he left and got into his and Ziva's car in the NCIS car park

"What was that about?" She asked

"Oh nothing" he said

"So are we still on for that movie in the barn" Ziva asked, Tony had told her about it a week ago and she had been looking forward to it all week.

"Yeah, I have been waiting all week for it!" He said, there really was no movie, not even a barn!

Tony drove to a pond, because the case had went on a bit late it was quite dark, though the moon light glistened across the pond and the green grass path around it. Ziva was confused, she couldn't see a barn in sight but she trusted Tony with her life and had a feeling he was going to do something special, but she didn't know what.

He smiled at her, she really was clueless,

"There is no movie, is there" Ziva questioned with a smile on her face, Tony smiled at her, wow he really was the most luckiest man in the world to have her.

They got out of the car and intertwined their fingers, she didn't need to know what he was doing, it was just nice for them to have sometime to themselves

He took her over to a grassy patch and looked at her, she was so beautiful, he couldn't believe it took him eight years do to this

"This place is so beautiful and peaceful, why didn't you ever take me here before" she questioned as her eyes reflected of the bright moonlight, he wrapped his arms round her waist and kissed her passionately, she wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him back.

"I love you" he said when they pulled back for air

"I love you too" she smiled

He took a deep breath and unwrapped his arms from around his waist, she gave him a questioning look, he reached into his pocket and took out the small velvet box, she gasped when she saw him kneel down on one knee and open the box to reveal a silver ring with three royal blue stones

"Ziva David, my best friend, the woman I love, my soul mate, will you marry me?" he said, shaking

"Tony, oh my..., yes!" she stuttered and pulled him in to a tight hug that Abby would normally give.

He slipped the ring on to her finger, still speechless, it fitted perfectly.

"How did you know my ring size?" she questioned

"Well a few years ago when Gibbs' mother in law showed up, we got talking about rings and you mentioned you ring size and I just happened to remember it?" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"That was four years ago" Ziva said smiling at the memory

They didn't really know what to say next so they just kissed each other, they both couldn't believe they were engaged, finally

"I love you" she said

"I love you, too, soon to be Mrs Dinozzo" They both smiled

_The end_

**So I am 100% not happy with this, I have been working on it for over a week and you wouldn't even know it, you know that one story that no matter what you do you are not happy with it. So please sign the petition (link at the top) and bring Cote back to NCIS, thank you, oh and please, please review, criticism, anything at all please just tell me what you think. thank you, I love you all!**


End file.
